The Plushie
by Jiia-chan
Summary: One is a perfect, highly intelligent, sociopathic teen with power over death itself. The other is a perfect, hightly intelligent, sociopathic teen with a pack of playing cards. Coincidence? I think not! Somewhat of a crossover, in the loosest sense.
1. The Plushie

**This is spawned from a conversation myself and my buddy Soyasauce had. We were randomly comparing DeathNote characters to various other characters and such and she brought up YuGiOh (I KNOW YOUR SECRET, SOYA! Mwahaha!). Anyways, it occured to us both at the same time. Light is pretty much Seto Kiba with ultimate powers. So this came forth from the creepyness that is my brain. There are a whole whack-load of really short chapters. They're pretty much in cronological order, according to the story line. Thier sort of like a bunch of little mini-scenes that got cut from the manga. Anyways, enjoy.**

**The Plushie**

**Chapter One**

When the package mysteriously appeared on his desk, Light was highly suspicious. It wasn't a normal thing for packages to randomly appear. He made Ryuk take a look. When the shinigami's head slipped back out of the package, he was laughing in his usual grating way. Not reassured by the god's refusal to tell him what was in it, Light slowly opened the box.

Fuzzy blue eyes looked up at him. Neat brown hair, much like his own, framed a rounded, chibi-fied face. White coat, black pants, and some sort of strange disk-shaped object strapped to its arm. If it weren't for the eye colour and the bizarre attire, he could have been holding a plushie of himself. A slip of paper fell to the table next to him.

_I always knew you reminded me of someone. You and Seto-sama are so much alike!_

_L_

He was going to kill that man some day. He really was

**Also, what do you like better? I have two different titles for this. 'The Plushie' or 'The Kiba Files'. Both of them work, I suppose. I'm calling it The Plushie for now.**

**TTYL!**

**Jiia**


	2. The Plushie Two

**Chapter two! Horrah! This takes place after Light looses his memory, obviously. ALSO! I forgot to do stuff before! For one, these people arn't mine. If you thought they were, then you must be on something. Seriously. I own like, nothing. Also, muchos thanks to SilverSoleAlchemist, my wonderbar beta who worketh so hardeth for poor little o'le me. DOMO SSA!**

Light couldn't quite remember why he had hated the plushie so much. He assumed he had been in a bad mood that day, but he wasn't entirely certain. Maybe it was because it was from L. In any case, he hated it, and as such, he had shoved the little Kiba doll to the very back of his closet, hoping never to see it again.

And yet there it was. Right on top of the box Sayu and Mom had sent to him, along with all his other assorted stuff. It glared at him and he glared back. It was the enemy, and he would not loose a staring contest with a God-damned stuffy!

"You know, such things usually work better when other people are involved," Ryuzaki stated, his face suddenly hovering over Light's shoulder.

"That's probably why I can never win one with you," Light grumbled, tossing the inane bundle of fluff in the general direction of his bed.

"Perhaps." Ryuzaki drifted off, apparently forgetting about the chain holding them together. "Or maybe you're just guilty."

"Bugger off."

**Chaoter Three---- An Embarassing Encounter! **


	3. Attack of the Plushie

**Chapter 3- An Embarrasing Encounter- otherwise known as Attack of the Plushie**

Light was happy. He wasn't quite sure why. He just was. He was warm and surrounded by great big puffy marshmallow clouds of cosy blankets. His pillow had settled exactly so, making him wonderfully comfy. Even the warm metal band wrapped around his wrist seemed almost… comforting. His arms had wrapped around something during the night, and he pulled it closer to his chest, smiling drowsily. He was more than ready to go back to sleep.

"I didn't think you liked it, Light-kun." Ryuzaki's quiet voice shattered his wonderful illusion.

"Liked what?" Light moaned, rolling over and trying to deny the other boy's existence.

"Seto-sama."

Light paused. He looked down. Sure enough, big and somehow arrogant plushie eyes stared up at him, as if chastising him for hugging too tight.

"Bloody hell."

**Chapter Four- The Plushie Menace**


	4. The Plushie Menace

**Chapter Four- The Plushie Menace  
**

"Why did you give me this thing, anyway?" Light grumbled, tossing the much-abused plushie across the room.

"You remind me of Seto-sama." L replied, watching the chibi's flight somewhat mournfully.

"Why? I don't see any resemblance at all." Light huffed, still trying to get over the fact that he had been cuddling the demonic toy in his sleep.

"Well, aside from the obvious physical likeness, there are a number of similarities between you."

"Name two."

"Well… for starters, both you and Kiba-kun possess above-average intelligence. Both of you are highly resourceful. You come from fairly affluent families. You have an almost fanatical belief in your own abilities and way of thinking. You are both confident that you are right, and are ready to prove it at all costs. And did I mention the not-so-slight God complex?" Ryuzaki was smiling his quiet, I-won-this-time smile.

Light brooded.

"You have all those qualities too, Ryuzaki."

"But I'm not nearly as snappy a dresser."

**Chapter 5- Revenge of the Plushie**


	5. Revenge of the Plushie

**Chapter Five- Revenge of the Plushie**

"Hey, Kiba-kun, are you almost done hacking in to the Yotsuba main-frame?" Ryuzaki asked, looking at Light.

The rest of the task force did too. There was only one person working on hacking the system. The entire team was rather curious as to why L was referring to Light by 'Kiba-kun.'

Light twitched.

"No. And stop calling me that."

"Sorry, Seto-san. It'll never happen again." Perfectly straight face. Only the slightest twinkle of amusement glittered inside those dark holes.

"…"

"What are you thinking about, Seto-san?"

"Nothing, Ryuzaki. Nothing at all."

Light pulled out a little notebook, flipping to the middle and continuing what looked like a really, really long list.

L leaned over his shoulder, smiled, and sat back, continuing his work.

"My suspicion of Light-kun being Kira just went up by three percent." He announced.

"Why?" Yagami senior growled. "What'd he do?"

"He's keeping a list of one-hundred and one ways he wants me to die."

"One-hundred and twenty four, actually." Light proclaimed cheerfully, flipping the book shut.

**Chapter 6- The Plushie Strikes Back!**


	6. The Plushie Strikes Back

**The Plushie Strikes Back**

Light was horrified. Petrified. Stupefied. Terrified, even.

L had been right.

As the insomniac detective quite literally forced him to stay up to ungodly hours of the night watching YuGiOh, Light found himself seeing the similarities between himself and the oft-antagonist that L had so bluntly pointed out. In fact, one of them could have been the inspiration for the other.

It was sooooo irritating.

Still, Light wasn't sure whether it bothered him so much because he resembled the anime character, or that said anime character was always thoroughly trounced. Every time. By a fifteen-year-old obsessed with hair gel. It was just plain bothersome.

And then of course there was the all too obvious relationship between Seto Kiba and Jonouchi. I mean, why in the world would Seto go around calling that useless mongrel 'doggy'? It was one of the corniest nicknames Light had ever heard. It made him slightly sick.

Yet at the same time… It was also strangely endearing. What on Earth had L done to his brain?

**Chapter 7- Death of a Plushie  
**


	7. Death of the Plushie

_Chapter 7- Death of a Plushie_

Light was NOT happy. He was tired and hungry and his wrist hurt. Not to mention the fact that some little voice in the back of his head kept shouting at him that he was guilty of something, even though he wasn't. Was he?

In any case, he was not in the mood to deal with L or his antics. Or plushies. Definitely not plushies. And yet he found all three. He'd left the plushie on the couch, far out of reach. He really didn't want to repeat the 'cuddle' incident. That, however, seemed to be part of L's diabolical plan. L insisted that they bring the stuffy back to bed with them, saying that he felt sorry for poor little Seto, all alone on the big, scary couch. He would not be dissuaded by any amount of logic, whining or flat-out pig-headedness. He wanted his plushie, and no one was going to stop him. Too tired to really put up a fight, Light relented. The plushie came to bed.

At first L held it in his arms. This seemed to get dull after a while, and so he began to fiddle with it. Light might have said 'play', if it had only been Misa and not the famous detective. He made Seto do a little dance, humming some random tune under his breath. After some minutes of this, L once again became bored.

Heaving a heavy sigh, he started talking to it. He had a full blown conversation going in no time. Although half the conversation was heard only inside the bizarre land that was L's brain, Light got the gist of it. L seemed to be complaining about him.

"I know, Seto-san! He is so mean! Calling Seto-san a toy! Pfft." Ryuzaki whined, barely even bothering to whisper.

"I can hear you, you know." Light growled through gritted teeth.

"Hear what?" L asked, the picture of innocence.

"I can hear you talking to that stupid doll, you idiot. Would you please stop? I'm trying to get some sleep." He grumbled and pulled the blanket up over his shoulder, trying to brood.

"Aw, Light-kun called Kiba-kun a stupid doll. Poor Kiba-kun. I think he's going to cry."

Light did not appreciate the obvious mirth in L's voice.

He turned over, practically flipping in mid air. He snatched the doll out of Ryuzaki's hands. Before he could even think about what he was doing, he dug his fingers into the soft fabric body and pulled. The sound of ripping fabric rent the air, impossibly loud. Feeling the satisfying give, Light viciously tore the dolly into pieces, throwing each one in L's general direction. The detective was completely silent.

Light tossed away the last little bit of stuffing fluff. Without a word, he rolled over again and shut his eyes, determined not to hear the quiet, shaking breaths behind him.

_Chapter the Next- Return of the Plushie _


	8. The Plushie Returns

_Chapter 8- The Return of the Plushie_

L blinked. It was too weird. His fortress was impenetrable. No way someone just waltzed in and plunked a package on his desk. No way. Nothing came in or out of this place without him knowing about it. Yet, there it was.

He glanced sharply at the boy standing beside him. Light appeared to be as shocked as he was, but L knew that didn't mean anything. This could very well be a cunning attempt to kill him.

Opening the small brown box in the same careful manner he touched everything, he cautiously peered inside.

Big brown eyes stared back at him. A mop of ruffled brown hair, the same basic hairstyle as his own. A simple white tee and jeans, L's uniform. He had to laugh.

"You got me a Jonouchi?" He looked up at Light, his already enormous eyes swelling to massive proportions.

Light shrugged.

"I felt bad. You know, about the incident."

"Aw." L carefully lifted the doll, clutching it to his chest. The other members of the task force just stared. "One thing, though. How'd you get it in here? I mean…" He pointedly rattled the chain between them.

Light smiled.

"You're gonna have to talk to Watari about that."

"That I shall. That I shall."

_Well? What do you think? Utter crap? Pure genius? What? I want to know, people! Review me! Please! _


End file.
